


Some Dew/Reader for funsies.

by MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/pseuds/MagnetForStupidity
Summary: He makes you sit on his face. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Some Dew/Reader for funsies.

You shudder as Dew thrusts up into you, groaning deeply as he holds your hips down and cums inside you. You lean over and smash your lips to his in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue as he tries to catch his breath. He moans as you shift your hips a bit, pulling his softening cock deeper. He grabs your ass tightly and pulls from the kiss, panting as you move to bite at his neck. "Get up here," he growls, using his grip to pull on you. 

"What....?" you ask, confused. You squeak as he spanks you, his tail lashing in impatience. 

"You didn't cum. Get. Up. Here," he reiterates, pulling on your hips. You tilt your head inquisitively, following his lead and settling your thighs over his shoulders. You look down, keening wantonly as Dewdrop slides his tongue through your slit, gathering some of the mixed fluids there before swallowing. He encourages you to sit over his mouth, purring in approval as you do. His gaze is fiery as he stares into your eyes, beginning to eat you out in earnest. You fold over him, whimpering in pleasure as he smacks your ass again, moving his index finger to gather some of the slick from your pussy. "Ah-! Shit, Dew. F-fuck, oh my good boy, so good," you babble, gripping some of his hair tightly as he inserts the slicked finger slowly into your asshole, alternating his tongue between fucking your cunt and swirling around your clit. He moans into your mound as you mewl above him, your hips involuntarily moving with his motions. 

His eyes never break from yours, loving watching you come undone. Your channel clenches around his long tongue as you cum, your body shaking as you ride out your orgasm on his face. 

Dewdrop pulls away with a deep breath as you slide back down his body, hiding your face in his neck. He could feel your hand trembling, still clenched tight in his hair. The ghoul kicks up a purr, nuzzling your face, trailing his hands lightly over your skin. You hum, shyly peeking from your hiding spot and blushing as he licks your essence off his face. Dewdrop grins cheekily, "Satanas, we taste good." 

You flick one of his nipple rings, getting a pinch in before he can stop your hand. "Don't say that shit," you hiss, hiding your grin. Dewdrop pulls your face up for another kiss before flipping your positions, you now under him. He holds himself up on his arms, his long blond hair falling over his shoulder. "You love it and you fucking know it," he murmurs, leaning down and biting along your collar bone. You huff at him before moaning as he pulls one of your nipples into his mouth, his hardening length rubbing against your thigh.


End file.
